Gallifrey Song
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Des années après Time of the Doctor, le Douzième, toujours accompagné de la jeune Clara Oswald, vient une nouvelle fois de se régénérer et comme bien souvent après cet événement, il rencontre un nouveau compagnon, sauf que celui-ci est très spécial : une petite fille invisible aux yeux de l'humanité, qui lui rappelle étrangement un autre de ses compagnons, la petite Amélia Pond...


Prologue :

Terre 24 Décembre 2013, Londres :

La nuit était froide, autant que les autres nuits d'hiver dans la ville de Londres. Malgré le temps et l'heure tardive, la nuit était éclairée de mille feux et les passants forts nombreux en cette veille de Noël. Les chants résonnaient dans la tête de l'enfant. Pourtant, elle les entendait à peine… Un curieux bruit sourd tonnait dans son crâne. Elle marchait seule dans la rue, comme presque toujours… Derrière elle, les pères-noël mécaniques la suivaient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, et ce n'était pas la première fois cette semaine. Elle était effrayée par ces deux robots qui semblaient la pourchasser. La petite fille passait pourtant inaperçue à Londres depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la ville, deux ans plus tôt. Elle avait même cru assez longtemps pour cela qu'elle n'était qu'un fantôme, un esprit invisible au reste du monde. Jusqu'à l'aventure du marché de Noël de Londres. Depuis, elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité nulle part dans la grande ville londonienne. Et elle avait peur pour la première fois de sa vie. Derrière elle, les pères-noël jouaient toujours leur musique mais elle semblait de plus en plus menaçante à présent fouillant la poche droite de sa robe, la petite fille en sortit avec un étonnement non feint un drôle d'outil métallique qui se mit à rayonner entre ses doigts…

Une lueur verte assez rassurante et qui sembla effrayer les robots tueurs. Le remarquant, la petite fille pointa le tube étranger vers ses assaillants. Elle se concentra et appuya avec son petit pouce sur un petit bouton qui lui sembla attirant. Un rayon laser vert, tout comme le rayon lumineux, sortit de l'outil et fit fondre en quelques secondes les circuits électroniques de tous les robots qui explosèrent juste après. S'accolant au mur d'une maison, la fillette s'accroupit puis laissa couler ses armes. Elle était libre. Mais elle avait toujours autant peur des passants, alertés par le bruit de ferraille, par l'entrechoquement entre les carcasses de fer et les bennes à ordures en métal voisines, s'engageaient dans la ruelle où elle était recroquevillée. Aucun ne la vit. L'enfant se releva, s'avançant vers eux mais ils s'éloignèrent vite sans jeter un regard vers la petite fille solitaire. Elle aurait pu crier, ça n'aurait rien changé personne ne la voyait, personne ne l'entendait. Jamais. La fillette sentit de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'une étrange bourrasque de vent se levait derrière elle. Un bruit sourd retint ensuite son attention, il s'élevait de plus en plus fort dans les airs. La fillette se retourna, elle le reconnaissait ! C'était le son si particulier qui berçait ses nuits depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, depuis des années...

Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas dans sa tête. La petite fille en était certaine. La bourrasque la repoussait en arrière alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'étrange boite bleue qui commençait à se matérialiser devant ses yeux. La boite semblait très vieille et l'enfant, apeurée par l'apparition de celle-ci, se recula encore un peu et pointa l'étrange outil qu'elle avait toujours en main et qui venait de lui sauver la vie, prête à appuyer de nouveau sur le même bouton qui avait fait apparaitre un rayon laser du tube métallique sur la boite bleue dont la porte s'entrebâillait déjà. Sur le seuil de ce qui ressemblait à une vieille cabine téléphonique, la fillette vit apparaitre un drôle d'homme qui portait des habits encore plus vieillots que sa drôle de boite. L'inconnu huma l'air, les yeux fermés, puis, comme s'il avait malgré tout déjà remarqué l'outil qui pointait son cœur droit, il sortit de sa propre poche un outil similaire à celui de la fillette et appuya dessus. Un son semblable retentit et l'arme de fortune de la petite fille s'éteignit dans ses mains sans qu'elle n'y ait touché. L'inconnu ouvrit ensuite les yeux et la salua, surpris de faire face à une enfant. La saluer ? Il la voyait ? Comment était-ce possible ?


End file.
